Captain Atom New Earth
*Real name: Nathaniel Christopher Adam *Current alias: Captain Atom *Alias: Monarch, Allen Adam, Cameron Scott *Affiliation: Justice League, Extreme Justice, Super Buddies, Living Assault Weapons, Monarch's Army, United States Air Force *Identity: Secret *Alignment: Good *Universe: New Earth *Gender: Male *Hair: White, Silver, Eyes: Blue, Silver *Status Citizenship: American *First Appearance: Captain Atom #1 (March, 1987) History Captain Atom Captain Atom was Nathaniel Christopher Adam, a United States Air Force officer of the Vietnam War era. Adam had been framed for a crime he didn't commit and sentenced to death under the watch of Col. Wade Eiling in 1968. As an alternative to execution, he was invited to participate in a military experiment with little chance of survival, in exchange for a presidential pardon. The experiment involved testing the hull of a crashed alien ship's durability by exploding a super nuclear bomb under it. Adam survived as the metal melted into his body and the excess energy threw him forward in time nearly twenty years (not incidentally, this coating with alien metal gave the revised character a full-body silvered metal look distinctly different from his previous incarnations). Regaining coherence in 1986, Adam found himself a man out of his time and in the hands of Eiling, now a general and the second husband of Adam's now-deceased wife. Everyone had assumed that Nathaniel Adam had died on the day of the experiment, so his presidential pardon was never issued and the current government refused to acknowledge the previous administration's promised pardon. Seizing the opportunity at hand, the government used the outstanding murder/treason charges against Adam to blackmail him into being a government-controlled superhero (codenamed Captain Atom). And in keeping Adam's true origin a secret, the government gave him a origin and he was assigned the alias of Cameron Scott, an Air Force intelligence operative. It was during this time he met the superpowered terrorist, Plastique, who would become a recurring part of Nathaniel's life. Upon his initial return from the Quantum Field, Nathaniel Adam was the classic "man out of his time". Early conflicts involved him coming to terms with his lost time with his children (who were now close to his current age as a result of the time jump), the death of his wife (who had married his nemesis Eiling prior to dying), and the overall ramifications of his newly acquired powers. Atom/Adam served under Eiling reluctantly, while succeeding in clearing his name. Eventually, Atom rebelled against Eiling, resigned from the Air Force and found some fulfillment as an actual superhero. Captain Atom joined the Justice League at the request of the U.S. government, eventually serving as leader of Justice League Europe. During his career, he had a brief romance with Catherine Cobert, developed a friendly "rivalry" with Firestorm, become involved with and eventually married to Plastique (ironically, a one-time Firestorm foe), battled Major Force (his would-be successor), learned basic heroics from Batman when he briefly lost access to the Quantum Field, and commanded the metahuman forces during the alien invasion of the Alliance. cap_atom_02_rar.gif cap_atom_rar.gif captain atom jp.gif captain atom.gif captain atom_extremejustice.GIF Captain Atom_Hephaestus.gif captain atom1.gif captain atom35.gif Captain Atom-AJLU-MKMH.gif Captain_Atom.gif Captain_Atom_CA.gif Captain_Atom_HTC.gif Captain_Atom_McGuinness_TC.gif CaptainAtom7.gif CaptainAtom_CA.gif captainatom_Dfist.png Captain-Atom001_ABEL_.gif CaptainAtom1_HTC.gif captainatom2_Dfist.png CaptainAtomBJC.gif CaptainAtom-NathanielAdam.gif CaptainAtom-NathanielAdam-Maguire.gif CaptainAtom-NathanielAdam-Perez.gif captain-atom-r1.gif Enzo_dcheroeszn6_capatom2.gif JLA-Captain_Atom_BOF.GIF Captatom.png CaptainAtom2 JLU HTC.gif CaptainAtom2 HTC.gif CaptainAtom1 JLU HTC.gif Cap atom 03 rar.gif captainatom9.png captainatomuk2.png captainatom.gif captainatom5.gif captainatom.png CaptainAtom64.gif DC_Captain_Atom_Zarus_zps1e221ecc.png yj_captain_atom_by_green_antern47-d6wtjhg.jpg DC_Captain_Atom_Zarus_zps38594eff-1.png Blanchett_Captainatom_zps12439773.gif FACU-CaptainAtom_1.png cap_atom.gif CaptainAtom-Perez.gif captain_atom_by_everydaybattman-d5x5lwd.png Captain Atom3.gif captain_atom_by_naps137-d9oszq4.png captain_atom_by_mikesterman3000-d8zwbqt.png captain_atom_01_rar.gif captain_atom_02_rar.gif CAPTAIN_ATOM-Nathan_Adam.gif Captain Atom6-Elph.gif captainatom6.gif Other Versions LilCaptain_Atom_MB.png dh_cap_atom_rar.gif Captain DuckTom_MB.gif ultimatecaptainatom.png|Ultimate Category:Characters Category:Good Guys Category:Justice League International Category:Charlton Comics Characters Category:Justice League of America Category:Justice League Category:Justice League Europe Category:Superbuddies Category:L.A.W. Category:Extreme Justice Category:Justice League Task Force Category:Metahumans